A New Digital Adventure- Digimon Frountier FF
by PurpleDragonMC
Summary: It's been only a year since Takuya and the others saved the Digital world. They have all gone back to their own normal lives but always stayed in touch. But what happens when they get sent back with three new Digidestined? Some will fall in love some may lose their lives three will have a choice to make in the end, stay or go? also Kouichi X OC
1. Characters

Name: Dante Akin  
Age: 15  
Looks like: Has Red and Black hair that covers his eyes and his eyes are a red with black specks  
Gender: Male  
Wearing: A red jacket with a black diamond across the back Black jeans and red shoes  
Likes: To be alone, his friends, Books, Ryugamon, Fire  
Dislike: jerks, his hair, water  
Personality: Quiet type only speaks around friends gets excited around fire and his personality changes to talkative and hyperactive  
Digimon: H- Ryugamon B-Xernamon  
Looks like: H-a black dragon with a human like form, red armour that protects his. Chest and has two katanas on his side a scar on his left eye Giant red wings that surround his body B- ?  
Moves: H- Burner Blade, Royal Flame and pyro Cut. B- ?  
Symbol: a black diamond surrounded by a red circle

Name: Mason Knight  
Age: 12  
Looks like: white hair and purple eyes  
Gender: female  
Wearing: oversized black jacket, white t-shirt, jeans, red converses, yellow goggles and a yin-yang necklace  
Likes: making friends, night-time, sports, reading, art, dancing, music, pranks, the cold, annoying people, food and being noticed.  
Dislike: bullies, the heat, daylight, being alone, sleeping, idiots, feeling invisible and girly stuff  
Personality: friendly, hyperactive, curious, adventurous, caring, random, childish, playful and mischievous  
Digimon: H- Sakayamon B- Alphamon  
Looks like: H- human like Digimon, with a strapless silver and black thigh length dress, white tights, black knee high boots, long silver ankle hair, arm length black fingerless gloves, ying-yang necklace, a mouth mask, gold eyes with slits. B- Giant wolf like creature with cat like paws that are a light with black fire, 10 fox like tails also a light with the black fire as well as her tipped ears, bright gold eyes and silver fur  
Moves: H- Element Illusion, Time Turner, 1,000 Needles of Pain and Deadly Mist. B- Wolf Tail Flow, Lupin Claws, Howling Howler and Shadow Wheel.  
Symbol: Dusk

Name: Crystal Darkmoor  
Age: 14  
Looks like: black hair and light purple eyes  
Gender: female  
Wearing: mostly dresses while she's inside the crystal palace, but when she leaves to go on an adventure she wears a light purple one shoulder top, black skirt and knee high black boots  
Likes: reading, drawing, making new friends and protecting the digital world  
Dislike: evil Digimon who try to take over the world, her father and fighting  
Personality: calm, caring, kind, protective and a great leader  
Digimon: H-Nightmon B-Brightmon  
Looks like: H- long white hair, dark purple dress, giant black bird wings, black knee high boots and purple eyes. B- Giant Black Panther with white angel wings silver armour and purple eyes  
Moves: H- Metal Wing Blades, Hope Cannon, Duel Hope Blades and Sweet Song. B- White Wing Slash, Giants Roar, Sweet Dreamer and Crystal Gems  
Symbol: Hope


	2. Chapter 1- A New Ruler and Friends

Hello and welcome to the first re-written chapter of my Digimon FF. I say re-written because this was and will be on Wattpad but I thought I would post it on here first I would also like to say which I forgot to mention in the Characters chapter, I Do Not own Mason Knight, Dante Akin or Digimon in general. I do hope you will enjoy this story and if you think I could change anything in this story then please send me a PM just please don't be to harsh with me I do have Asberger's.

Takuya's POV

It's been one year since we all left the Digital world for ours and we have not heard anything since we left but we are all hoping something will turn up. Little did we know that it was going to come sooner then we all thought.

We all knew we were all going back when we saw another message that was sent to all of our phones and I looked around and saw the others smiling happily and we all nodded and clicked on the same 'yes' like before but we were shocked to see a mini hologram of Ofanimon, Cherubimon, Sephramon and a middle aged woman appear in the middle of the circle we had made.

"Hello children" said the mini Sephramon as he held the human woman in his hand. "We know you may be confused about what's going on now that we need your help once more" said the mini Ofanimon as the mini woman nodded. "I need your help to find my daughter and bring her here just go to the same train station you went to last time, there will also be two others already waiting for you all their, please hurry she's in your area, here is what my child looks like" said the woman as another image appeared and we all saw a girl our age with long black hair and purple eyes. "Who are you anyway?" asked Kouji and the woman smiled. "My name is Julian Darkmoor, I am a Celestial Digimon who has been asleep for a few years" she said and we all nodded. "You need to hurry Lucemon is coming back and we need all of your help" said Cherubimon and we all nodded again as their images vanished into thin air.

Crystal's POV

I was walking around the park always checking the time to make sure I went home early enough so my dad wouldn't hurt me. I checked the time again and sighed when I saw it was time to head home but when I looked up I was surrounded by 6 people, I looked around and gulped "what do you want?" I asked them. "Your mom wants you to come with us" said the one who was wearing goggles. I glared at him "my mother died when I was young, I don't even know any of you" I said and looked around again but the guy sighed. "Your mom's alive it's just a bit confusing just come with us please, people need our help and we need you to help us save them" he said and after I thought about it for a few minutes I finally nodded.

Takuya's POV

I smiled happily when she finally nodded "come on we have to get to the train station" I said and everyone nodded except for the girl so I grabbed her hand gently and we all ran towards the train station.

When we finally got there we all paid for our tickets and got on the train "my dad's going to kill me when I get home" I heard the girl mumble to herself I looked at her confused but staid quiet as the train stopped we all got off and walked over to the elevators and went down, I heard her gasp as we continued going further down. "How are we going down so far?" she asked and we all smiled but staid quiet.

Crystal's POV

I stared at the entire group as we continued going lower. When we finally stopped I walked out and gasped as I saw an underground train station. As I was looking around I gasped again as I saw my only best friend Mason Knight who was standing next to a guy I didn't know, they were looking around just as confused as I was about all of this.

"Mason what are you doing here?" I asked her as I walked over to her. "Crystal, I got this strange message, then I came here and saw Dante was already here, what about you?" she asked and I turned to look at the group. "These guys came up to me and said my mom was still alive, and its nice meeting you Dante" I said as I pointed to the group standing behind me and nodded to Dante.

I smiled warmly when I saw Dante had smiled at me "it's nice to meet you to Crystal, Mason here has told me a lot about you" he said and I blushed softly and lightly glared at Mason as she looked at my sheepishly. I turned towards the group "what are we waiting for?" I heard Dante ask from behind me and I nodded my head but I guess they ignored us because we were lead to the only train that was in the station.

"We'll explain on the train alright" said the girl as all three of us staid quiet and nodded as we got onto the train and sat down on different seats the group sat on one big seat as Dante sat a bit further off then where me and Mason were sitting. "Alright time to explain, first off who are you people anyway?" asked Mason as I rolled my eyes but looked at the group waiting for their answers. "I'm Takuya Kanbara, my group consists of Kouji Minamoto, Zoe Orimoto, Kouichi Kimura, J.P Shibayama and Tommy Himi" said the guy with the goggles as he motioned to each person as he said their name. "My name is Crystal Darkmoor, and this is my one and only best friend Mason Knight" I said and turned to Dante as he was watching us. "My name as I guess you already know is Dante Akin" he said and we all nodded and we turned our attention back on Takuya and his friends as he was getting ready to explain.

Well I think ill leave it here for tonight hope you all enjoy this sorry I you don't like it, if not then please stop reading right here.

PurpleDragonMC


End file.
